Paper Flowers
by Kokoro Lust
Summary: Love touches the dull routine of her life when a simple snake discovered the lioness that was sleeping inside her. Dramione.


_Disclaimer:__ None of the characters belong to me if so, I would have put them together, why JK?!_

_Summary:_ Love touches the dull routine of her life when a simple snake discovered the lioness that was sleeping inside her.

_Dedicated:_ This humble Dramione, is dedicated to the _attorney_ (I say that is not serious xp) that although I don't know, I love what she writes and the madness that leads me to write my own... Thanks for writing great follies _**Mad Aristocrat**_!

_Original Author:__ Ashamed Kawaii_

_Title of the original Dramione:__ Flores de papel_

_Link:__ http: // www. fanfiction. net /s / 5222494/ 1 / Flores_de_papel_

_Translator:__ Kokoro Lust._

_Betareader: w1nter, I really thanks so much for helping me! Thanks a lot m'dear!_

* * *

_"The things don't change, we change"__  
_—_Henry-David Thoreau_

* * *

**Paper Flowers**

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

The alarm rang. Even several months ago I woke up much earlier than usual. I knew what came next, as in every day, week, month and year. Ron moved with his typical _"five minutes" _blankets tangled with his body. Like every day I woke up and I showered. Would nothing change? My life was quiet... too quiet. And though I did not like the idea of returning to that life of yesteryear, I missed moments. Like every day, Ron got into the shower and I slipped away from his kisses and hugs; at first I had liked it, but didn't I have more to do? Is there not another way to awaken my lustful senses? Like every day, he grunted and I smiled; I was so tired – but I was sure that if he had noticed he ignored it.

Like every morning, I started making breakfast, wishing for at least something new out of meals. I could imagine the conversation at hand, it was different but... only a little.

"Will you not ask how I was yesterday?" He said quietly. I heard the creak of the chair, while doing as any housewife of thirty-seven would – making fried eggs with bacon, I did not want to make more of the same food.

"Sorry Ron," started, taking care not to break the yolks, putting egg on the plate, he did not know why I insisted on doing things the Muggle way when I could make it the magic way. "I got too tired."

"The Ministry has been crazy, huh?" He smiled happily.

"No big deal, nor is the first time," I said, and put the food on his plate. "Hugo, your son isn't down to breakfast, he is so like you." I said, between annoyed and amused.

"Hey, at least Rosie has your genes. I did not know what to expect if the two were alike in that way to me. I miss Rosie – she hardly sends me letters." He shook his head as he grabbed a piece of bread.

"She must be busy," I lied deliberately. Rosie wrote very often and so carefully, I loved knowing that she was not strange at Hogwarts, the bookworm, that she had friends and strangely had some fondness for the son of Malfoy. She made me smile with every folly of their fighting. Of course she told me not to tell her father; he didn't want to know that she was _"consorting with the enemy deliberately"._ "Hugo!" I called.

My son came down in a pair of pajamas that Harry had given him, covered with millions of snitches. He rubbed his eyes and I looked at him tenderly.

"Mom, only five minutes."

I smiled. It was funny; he was and always would be an authentic son of Ronald Weasley. "Do not be like your dad, Hugo. In two years at Hogwarts there will be no time to be lazy." I pretended to be upset and my son groaned and sat in a chair.

"That's a lie." I heard Ron whisper. "I slept more than five minutes late in my time and if you miss the banquet Hugo, I can tell you how..."

"Ronald will make you late." I said.

"Mama," he coughed and took a swig of juice, "It's nice to be with my grandparents when you and dad work, but I start to get bored after a while."

_You're not alone_, I sighed internally. "Hugo, son, you know your grandparents aren't scary because they are dentists, and there you also have friends in the school."

"Champion." Ron stood up and was beside me. "Only two years left to go until you go to Hogwarts and give those Slytherins a kick in their asses –those refined snakes."

"Ronald." I turned to him, a little annoyed. "That is not vocabulary to use around Hugo, there is no enmity between Rosie and Scorpius."

"Okay, okay," he shrugged and like every morning he kissed the tip of my nose.

I knew what would come next and I crossed my arms, waiting patiently to break the routine of such a long time. Ron walked away, leaving the house keys on the table. Inches from me was his identification, and Hugo was standing next to me despite not having finished breakfast. At least my son had changed the routine of having grabbed his identification. Is he bored like me? He grabbed the keys. As always Ron grabbed some Floo powder and like always he smiled in his funny way.

"You want to hide things right?" He said smilingly, and I forced a smile. I thought he realized that I hadn't hidden the keys in his hands; and Hugo wasn't about to take his wallet.

"Son, I told you, don't hide the keys," he said and went to ruffle his son's hair, then turned to me, saying, "With your breakfasts I always forget my ID." I did not answer and he seemed shut up in his world, not even noticing that I had not grabbed anything or hidden anything away.

"You are sassy, your mother wasn't like that Hugo," he said the same words he told me all mornings and he gave me long kiss on the cheek, then walked to the fireplace to disappear there.

I was wrong. I wished that he realized he had not caught anything.

"Mom?" My son asked, and I, surprised, turned around to look at him, uncrossing my arms. He looked closely at the keys. "What's wrong with Daddy?"

"I guess he's tired son, go, hurry to finish breakfast and get dressed. Make sure you pack what you take to your grandparents' house." Hugo grunted and walked to finish the little breakfast he had.

Suddenly I was angry, how the hell was I not aware of all this trivia? Did he not realize that he had nothing? Did I think it was funny when he forgot the keys? Why did he not react when he realized that I did nothing as I always did? Did he have problems? But if so Ginny would have told me. I had not even noticed that my son was already dressed in school uniform or that I was lying on the couch – how did I get there?

"Mom," He pulled my sweater. "We'll be late."

"Yes, yes, sorry son." I grabbed the car keys, my cloak and my identification for the Ministry. Damn! Always, the work was monotonous. We got into the car and I turned on the radio.

"Mom, is it true that Rosie has a boyfriend?" he frowned, annoyed.

"Hugo," I smiled while I drove alongside the River Thames, "Where'd you get that?"

"Well… I… this…" he mumbled.

"Hugo…" I said seriously.

"Mom, you're going to get angry," he whispered.

"Okay, we'll make a deal," I said as I turned left, "I will not scold you; you have to tell me where you found out about that."

"Well…" There was a pause. "I read one of the letters that Rosie sent, she wrote much about that child, this pure blood, Scorpius Malfoy. Is he her boyfriend?"

I sighed. "You don't have permission to view our correspondences, sweetie, and what's more, Rosie is our child and it is mine or your father's choice whether we let you read her letters or not."

"You promised not to scold me!" the boy said quickly.

"Because I thought it was all right, son that's bad behaviour I didn't think I'd see in you."

"Can I still go to Uncle Harry's?"

"Yes, if you will if you promise not to read letters and things unless you ask permission." Hugo nodded, I could see out of the corner of my eye. "No, your sister is not dating with Malfoy's son."

"I'm glad." he beamed.

"Why?"

"Dad would not want anything to happen between them, besides he doesn't like pure bloods and I don't like them, I wouldn't like to see Rosie or Lily with a Slytherin, I don't know Scorpius but I don't like him anyway, and I do like you and dad and other brave Gryffindors and I'll kick their asses anytime, those refined snakes!" he said in one breath.

"Hugo Weasley," I said. "If your sister or your cousin Lily want to be with a Slytherin, that is something nice and not _fraternizing with the enemy_, and Scorpius is seen to be a nice child… in his own way of course. I do not want you to repeat those words, though your father says them, and if you say such things you will not go with Uncle Harry."

There was silence, and I thought to myself, _Why the hell is Ron so prejudiced still?! _Well, it was true that we had not spent any nice moments with Draco Malfoy, but his son and my daughter shouldn't have to suffer because of his past, do they? We got to my parents' home I smiled; I was envious. They were rich, no doubt about it, but they were still my parents and the same dentists who I knew.

"Honey!" greeted my mom and I gave her a dry nod.

"Come on, son, if you dawdle, you will be late." Hugo moved his legs and spluttered nervously, opening and closing his mouth.

"Sorry mom, I think that I should not judge them. Is that it?" He looked sorry and I nodded, smiling. "By the way," he added as he set foot outside the car, "the other day I heard about Uncle Harry and I was wondering… maybe if… maybe I could go with you tomorrow to the castle?"

"Sorry son, but you cannot," I said softly; I knew how anxious he was to go to 'magic school'. "Tomorrow will be boring, but you're not allowed to go – no children who are not studying are – also, Lily will stay home, so you can have fun at your Grandma Molly's place." My son reluctantly nodded. "Attitude, son, you'll see – when you come to Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Day will be boring and you will ask me to take you out of there." Hugo smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then completely got out of the car.

I had forgotten the _'Dumbledore's day'_ celebrations, even though my daughter had been trying to bring it up in her letters. Since the fall of Voldemort, Hogwarts had two special days; one of them was in honour of Dumbledore. They'd all be celebrating the day with parents seriously, then have a party at the Great Hall, in memory of the former lighthearted, headmaster with the crescent-shaped spectacles, or at least so I'd been told by Neville.

I was so tired, bored… what happened to the original Hermione Granger? I was terrified to think that after nineteen years everything was frozen in this sad state. I was afraid to talk to Ginny, she always looked so cool, with Harry at her side, with that same look of love they had when they were younger. I loved Ron, yes, but I wasn't looking that way, like Ginny and Harry; I looked tired, forced smiles, and wondered, _Would the same thing that's happening to me happen to them?_ I went on to the Ministry of Magic.

Everyone was all smiles; in a few days I would see my small, smart Rosie, but how would Ron's relationship with Malfoy's son develop? I was objective about the whole Rosie-Scorpius thing – would I find out about why Harry had matured in that aspect and not Ron? I arrived at my desk and I threw my things down; all I wanted was to stop working. _I will resign,_ I thought, or at least I'll take a long vacation. Those damned bureaucrats in the Ministry of Magic were robbing me of my life; I had wanted to spend more time with my son. I thought that it was interesting to work in the Magical Law Enforcement, and though it was exhausting, but worth the awards I had won, something was missing… missing that spark. I'd have to do something; I needed to tell Ron what was happening, perhaps he felt the same as me but hadn't said anything, for pride. An owl came, and I recognized immediately that it was from my Rosie. That owl was very intelligent, I was glad the day she got it.

I opened the envelope while I stroked the owl.

_'Mom!__Everything is incredible, but my cousin always makes jokes. I'm always reprimanded for not being aware of others. Everyone talks about the Dumbledore's Day, and I know who he is – in fact I researched – it seems he was just as good a person as you and dad have made him out to be. By the way… today I got angry with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, that boy is so narcissistic, so… so… I am surprised that we even speak! He says everything I say is silly, though I thought that for all the things Dad's said about Mr. Malfoy his son would be worse. Sometimes the way he behaves when we talk about things like our relatives is so distant, and this time I could not stand it! How can he have a brain so small? He says I'm like a walking library book, oh Mommy, I love him, but he has his airs. Despite all that, I long to meet Mr. Malfoy, as Scorpy (I love to bother him by calling him that since he calls me wren or carrot) said he doubted that his parents will come tomorrow, because his mother is in some unknown place and his father is a busy man. He seemed really sad about it. Mom, if you see Mr. Malfoy ask him to go tomorrow! I don't want to see Scorpy this way.__P.S. Can you believe he can not do the paper flowers that you taught me? It's worse than my brother.__Rosie.'__  
_  
I smiled, amused. I did not understand how in the name of Merlin my daughter and Malfoy's son had struck up their strange friendship. I would have talked or written to Mr. Malfoy about it, but I was sure that he wouldn't receive me or read my letters and it was also possible that he was very busy. I was struck by the strange behavior of his son to my daughter; strangely I also wished that their parents would go to the Dumbledore's Day celebration tomorrow. I got a clean piece of parchment, ink and a quill and wrote a simple message.

_'Rosie, daughter, have patience with Malfoy's son, he is not used to Muggle things. I hope it doesn't upset him too much, and though I can't promise anything, and you know as well as I do that Mr. Malfoy is busy, I will do my best... Tomorrow we'll see you, daughter; I look forward to it and I liked the way you've investigated more thoroughly into the man who once was the best headmaster of Hogwarts. Your mother.'_

I fed the owl and tied the parchment to his paw. It was too funny to even think of, who could imagine me talking to the ferret about our children? I let out a laugh, the first since when I did not know—what should I think of that? I was glad that my desk hadn't many customers, at least I had a little peace, and that was rewarding.

The day passed with nothing but trivial things to sign, I wanted to go and find Malfoy but I neither knew exactly what I would say or how I would demanding that he had to go to Hogwarts with his son, and I thought about it for at least a few minutes. I left my office, hungry enough to eat the first edible thing I found outside the Ministry.

"Weasley… Hermione!" A young man ran toward me with a funny lope. While I was happy that the routine of my day was being broken, I felt sorry for him – his man was always getting into trouble. "Mrs. Weasley…" He stopped a few paces from me, and frantically breathed, "I've been looking, apparently there are some anomalies in the application…"

"Don't tell me," I sighed. I was used to his babbling. "The pub?"

"Yes, it is, Mrs. Weasley."

I growled to myself, did these stupid people always have to violate something? It was bothering me. "Tom, why don't you fix it?" The boy opened his gray eyes. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh yeah! Of course, Mrs. Weasley." He grabbed my hand and shook it heartily, and I raised my eyebrows. "Sorry, sorry, but… I wouldn't normally expect this…!" Quietly he smiled. Poor boy, he did not understand there was not enough of me left. He gave long thought to making his first foray of this kind, and although I did not know why not to give him the opportunity, perhaps a part of me wanted him to suffer, just a little. "Boss… you will not repent, I will kick your as— I say, I, this—"

"I understood Tom, I understood." I made a gesture with my hand indicating that he could go.

"Thanks," he whispered, "Thank you very much!" He added, looking me in the neck, perhaps afraid that if he looked me in the eyes I might change my mind. I started to realize I had a headache "I…" His voice trailed off as his eyes fell upon another worker. "Shit happens to me, it's always the same!"

I smiled, trying to suppress a laugh, and my assistant was Tom, the laughing stock of the Ministry.

The job completed, it was quieter, but the headache remained, and I decided that some good sex was urgently needed. I smiled, amused, while driving toward my house. The children would not know; my parents were being charged with the Weasley kids. There was no traffic and I got home faster than normal. Ron was sure to be in the house. I'd shower, dress provocatively and then sex… breaking the routine so pleasantly. I parked the car, opened the door and this time instead of hanging up the keys as usual, I threw them on the table that was near the door. First rule broken from our routine, easy and simple but satisfying. I frowned; Ron was watching the Quidditch like every stupid day… perhaps there were things, routines that could never be broken.

"How was work?" he asked without looking at me, and I stood there without the passionate kiss I'd missed for years, it had been stolen from me when my old Ronald Weasley became committed to these things.

Should I tell him I received a letter from our Rosie asking me to make sure that Malfoy was at Hogwarts tomorrow? Saying that although Rosie doesn't, my son thinks—because of you of course—that pure bloods are the worst scum? I though this and was annoyed. I snorted. "Same as always," I said as I shrugged off my tunic. He smiled, amused. "Today, came…" I meditated, "A letter from Rosie about the young Malfoy came today and she asked me to make sure his father comes to Dumbledore's day tomorrow."

"Ah…" he mused, distracted by his Quidditch, and a shift occurred in my heart. "Really? That's fine, you should do that."

I growled, annoyed; is it that he's playing a game? "Do you think?" I faked.

"Yes why not? And what's this about Malfoy, I have not seen him… why was it you said you wanted to see him?"

I raised my eyebrow haughtily and pursed my lips."Forget anything I said, I'll fix it." I shot at him angrily and went to shower. Shit! I was pissed! I undressed and went fiercely to shower. Finally I cried at it all… what were we becoming? Who the hell was the guy who was sitting watching TV? Should I tell my parents and hope they give me a wise decision? Goodbye sex, I tortuously thought while I closed my eyes; I'd do nothing and we would be more and more distant from each other, but I'm so tired.

No, a Hermione Granger doesn't give up, maybe a Hermione Weasley would but _I _would not do such a stupid thing as leave my husband, though I don't think that I love him anymore. I wore my black satin pajamas, then I went to our room and curled up there. I lay intently watching the door of our room, awaiting the arrival of Ron; this happened after about five eternal minutes.

"You know what happened today Herm?" I looked expectantly while he was putting clean boxers on. "I lost my house keys and had to use the emergency key that I have in the office. Harry said I was very careless with things."

"Are you sure that you lost them?" I narrowed my eyes. "I remember having seen them in—"

"No, Herm," he shook his head and waved his hand as if swatting flies. "I saw nothing, I looked for them in the box… I think one of us two is getting older." I forced a laugh and threw him a pathetic smile, but as always he did not realize it was fake. "Wow, satin." he smiled and I accepted the compliment. "You… you look good, I have not seen you with those pajamas on before." He kissed my forehead. "Herm, good night, tomorrow we'll play with Rosie at Hogwarts, I want to see some familiar old faces and see how my daughter feels in the castle."

We went to bed and he turned off the lights… I turned on my left side… and Ron hugged me but I was no longer feeling as I had before; he had not accepted that the keys were on the table in front of his nose for Merlin's sake! And, trying to be consistent with at least one thing with Ron, I tried not be heard in my sobbing by Ron. I felt alerted that if indeed one of us was becoming older than the other… that was me. I was getting older here. Was our marriage ruined? I turned and drank the potion to not dream at all.

* * *

_Hey sweeties :D!_

_The original fanfic is an Oneshot, but it's really too long! So I decided to put it in three chapters. I really love so much the original Oneshot because it is very real, I mean when their relationship is broken up because of the routine, and how two solitary souls find a way to stay together, I like it so much for the reality and storyline. :) Don't worry, our Draco Malfoy will appear soon!_

Happy Xmas for everyone!

_**Please leave a review.**_


End file.
